Aobajohsai High
, also known as Seijō, is a private high school in the Miyagi Prefecture. Uniform Aobajōsai, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform is in the "catholic" style, consisting of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie, cream sweater vest, white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a white tracksuit with turquoise details. The members wear turquoise t-shirts and white shorts during practice matches, and often don a lime green sports bib on top. During official matches, all the players excluding the libero don a white jersey with turquoise details, and turquoise shorts with a white vertical stripe on the side. The libero has a contrasting jersey in turquoise with white details. If they have to play against a team with a similar looking uniform, they have alternate outfit - a turquoise jersey with white details, and the libero, a white jersey with turquoise details. Volleyball Club The Boy's Volleyball Team is ranked in the top four of the prefecture. For years, it had always been in the finals of the Interhigh and Spring High, only losing to Shiratorizawa. Most of the players are powerful enough to become aces of the team. Most also went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High and were invited to Aobajōsai to join the volleyball team. It has been noted that the team's strength is actually based on the star setter, Tōru Oikawa, who balances and brings out all of the players' abilities. Members Practice Matches * Aobajōsai High School vs Karasuno High School (1:2 / 25-13, 22-25, 23-25) Interhigh-Preliminaries For Interhigh's Miyagi Preliminaries, Aobajōsai was registered as team 1, Block A. Their venue was the Sendai City Gymnasium, along with Block B. They were exempt from the first round of matches and played over the span of three days (one game on the first day, three on the second, one on the third). After losing to Shiratorizawa in the finals, they became Miyagi Prefecture's Interhigh runner-up. * Aobajōsai High School vs Oomisaki High School (2:0 / 25-14, 25-12) * Aobajōsai High School vs Karasuno High School (2:1 / 25-15, 23-25, 33-31) * Aobajōsai High School 'vs Senseki High School (2:0 / ??-??, 25-22) * Aobajōsai High School vs 'Shiratorizawa Academy (0:2 / 22-25, 23-25) Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs Aobajōsai was exempt from the first preliminary after placing within the top four during Interhigh. For the representative playoffs, Aobajōsai was registered as team 16. They played at the Sendai City Gymnasium over the span of two days (one game on the first day, two on the second). Because they lost to Karasuno, they placed within the top four. * Aobajōsai High School vs Dewaichi High School (2:0 / 25-20, 25-23) * Aobajōsai High School vs Date Tech High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-22) * Aobajōsai High School vs [[Karasuno High|'Karasuno High School']] (1:2 / 23-25 , 28-26, 24-26) Trivia * Though the typically romanized version of "Aobajōsai" is "Aobajousai", the name's spelled "Aoba Johsai" on the back of team uniformsChapter 11. *The school has a girls' volleyball club. *Ushijima compares this volleyball club to plants growing in infertile soil, though some players have disagreed with his analogy. *Aobajōsai literally means "west of Aoba Castle," which is historically known as Sendai Castle. *Kageyama was invited by the coach of Aobajōsai to join Aobajōsai, but he wanted to attend Shiratorizawa Academy. When he was not accepted to Shiratorizawa Academy, he decided to attend Karasuno after hearing that coach Ukai was coming out of retirement. *The school's shortened name is 青城 (pronounced as Seijō or Seijoh when romanized). It comes from Aobajōsai's first and third kanji being put together. **青 can be pronouned as Ao (ex. 青写真 (Aojashin) - Blueprint) and as Sei (ex. 青春 (Seishun) - Youth). **The most common pronounation for 城 is Jō. **In English, it translates to "blue castle". *Aobajōsai is represented as plants or as a kingdom with Oikawa as the king and the other players as knights. *According to Interhigh's tournament brackets, it is implied that Aobajōsai faced and won against Johzenji in order to advance to the finals. Episode 14 References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools